conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Daineso
Setting Phonology Phonotactics Basic Grammar Nouns: No hetarām Declensions Grammatical Definitiveness The (r 'basic noun', rū 'described noun') Basic: bicycle moves: Baikikālar tuha Described: bicycle is big: Nōli rū baikikāla big bicycle moves: Baikikālarū nōli tuha A (ø 'basic noun', moh/ ø ˈdescribed nounˈ) Basic: bicycle moves: Baikikāla tuha Described: bicycle is big: Nōli moh baikikāla big bicycle moves: Baikikāla nōli tuha Grammatical Number Singular (ø) Puacal (ō ˈbasic nounˈˌ moki ˈbasic noun with determinerˈˌ dū ˈdescribed nounˈˌ lohakā ˈdescribed noun with determinerˈ) bicycles move: Ō baikikāla tuha few bicycles move: Moki baikikāla tuha īma bicycles are big: Nōli dū baikikāla few big bicycles move: Lohakā baikikāla nōli tuha mēneˈi Plural (no ˈbasic nounˈˌ mau ˈbasic noun with determinerˈˌ mō 'described noun', tenī 'described noun with determiner') move: No baikikāla tuha certain bicycles move: Mau baikikāla tuha īma are big: Nōli mō baikikāla big bicycles move: Tenī baikikāla nōli tuha mēneˈi Grammatical Gender In Daineso, there are two Main genders that can be used for most nouns. The two genders are Natural and Neutral. The sex-related genders are Masculine and Feminine. Neuter is used for undescribed gender words like kid, baby, person, house, horse. Natural is used for all item that aren't man-made like tree, grass, fire, ocean, and mountain. Masculine is put on Neuter nouns when it is told as a male or male-like, like man, boy, male dog, fireman. Feminine is put on Neuter nouns when it is told as a female like woman, girl, female pig, or nurse. Verbs: No vābabo Grammatical Voice Active Voice Past: -a saw the deer: Mila otu keberīr Present: -a/ke, -taba see the deer: Mila otu keberīr am starting to see the deer: Ke milataba otu keberīr Present Participle: -taba am seeing the deer: Milataba otu keberīr Future: -e will see the deer: Mile au keberīr Passive Voice Past: ho, -a deer was seen: Ho keberīr mila iā otu Present: neʻe, -a/ ho, -taba deer gets to be seen: Neʻe keberīr mila iā otu deer is being seen: Ho keberīr mila iā otu Future: ho, -e deer is going to be seen: Ho keberīr mile iā au Grammatical Person *these words are used rarely in Daineso, but is included. First-Person: -lu I- au. otu We (you and I) katē We (he and I) ojēte We (all of us) katuō We (everyone but you) lautō have toys: Fonalu ojēte no toir "We have toys: Fona ojēte no toir" Second-Person: -kohe You- ou You (you two)- oulū You (you three)- oukou have toys: Fonakohe oulū no toir "You have toys: Fona oulū no toir" Third-Person: -inakā He- hehel She- hamani They (they two)- mimil They (they three; them)- mokulē have toys: Foninakā mokulē no toir "They have toys: Fona mokulē no toir" Grammatical Mood Indicative: Realis Past: -a Present: -a, -taba Present Participle: -taba Future: -e Generic: Realis To describe the generic mood is to put -kanā at either the end of the verb or the beginning of the sentence, depending on syntax. deer is big: Nōli rū kebera/ Kanā nōli rū kebera Imperative: Irrealis The imperative mood is basically -jo or -so at the end of the verb or beginning of the sentence. Jo tuha ou! Ou tuhaso! Grammatical Aspect Present Tense Simple: ke, -a eat: Ke koga otu Progressive: -taba am eating: Kogataba otu Perfect: ho, -taba have eaten: Ho kogataba otu Perfect Progressive: a, -taba *different syntax have been eating: A otu kogataba Past Tense Simple: -a ate: Koga otu Progressive: hē. -taba was eating: Hē kogataba otu Perfect: o, -taba had eaten: O kogataba otu Perfect Progressive: ō, -taba had been eating: Ō kogataba otu Future Tense Simple: -e will eat: Koge otu Progressive: e, -taba will be eating: E kogataba otu Perfect: So, -taba shall have eaten: So kogataba otu Perfect Progressive: Nu, -taba shall have been eating: Nu kogataba otu Dictionary Example text Category:Languages Category:FFD